This invention is in the field of electrical printed circuits. Such circuits are well known nowadays and used extensively in many electrical devices, ranging from such products as household appliances to space vehicles. As the technology of printed circuits has matured, it has become possible to make such circuits with smaller and more closely spaced conductors and yet to improve longevity and reliability. It is currently possible to make such conductors with widths of 5 mils and with 5 mil spacings between the conductors. A standard batch method of making printed circuit boards currently in use begins with a glass laminate material such as FR-4, precut to panel size. The first step of the method is mechanically cladding one or both sides of the board with copper base metal foil on the order of 1 mil thick. The foil is then electroplated with an additional 1 mil layer of copper called panel plate. If any through holes are needed for the particular circuit being made, they are made at this time. Next, a layer of photoresist is deposited, exposed through a mask with the desired pattern, and developed to remove the unexposed portions from the panel plate and consequently to bare portions of the panel plate. These bare portions are then sequentially plated with a copper pattern plate about 1/2 mil thick and with tin-lead pattern plate about 1/2 mil thick. The photoresist is then stripped and the board is placed in an etchant intended to remove those portions of the copper base cladding foil not covered by the copper pattern layer and the tin-lead plate. The remaining portions of pattern plate and base copper form the conductors of the board. An alternative embodiment performs reflow of the tin-lead pattern plate as a last major step. Obviously, undercutting by the etchant occurs on both the copper base and pattern plate. Considering the thickness of the base, this undercutting limits the minimum conductor width that can be made. The use of a batch method such as this obviously requires sequential steps and is relatively labor intensive. The instant invention is intended as a continuous process, i.e., its substrate is not precut, but is cut only after all the other process steps are completed. Moreover, because of its unique process, the instant invention allows conductor widths and spacings between conductors to be made on the order of 2 mils.